littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Perrie Edwards
| height = 5'2" (160 cm) | occupation = Singer | genre = Pop, R&B | labels = Syco Entertainment, Columbia Records }} Perrie Louise Edwards born on July 10, 1993 (age 20) is a member of Little Mix along with Jesy Nelson, Jade Thirlwall and Leigh-Anne Pinnock. Early Life Perrie Louise Edwards, is from South Shields, Tyne and Wear. Born to mother Debbie Duffie and father Alexander Edwards, she has an older brother, Jonnie. Her parents are both singers. Her dad Alex is in an unsigned band called Alexander’s Palace. Her mum Debbie was a singer. She didn’t have any singing ambitions until fairly recently. She said: "I thought I was just a normal singer. I did a few shows at school but was always at the back. I never had the confidence to do it well. Now, with these girls, everything is working." Before entering The X Factor, Perrie was planning to start a performing arts degree. Career ''The X Factor'' (2011) Perrie sang You Oughta Know by Alanis Morisette ''during her first audition in Glasgow and received praise from Kelly Rowland, who described her voice as “''Crazy, yo!” Tulisa wasn’t as complimentary about Perrie’s audition saying that she liked her, but wasn’t madly in love with her. Louis didn’t “get” Perrie’s audition at all, prompting Kelly to ask Louis “''what didn’t you get?”. She successfully passed to the other round, but failed to make it past bootcamp's first challenge. However, the judges decided to give her another chance, and to be part of the Groups category. They putted her in the four-member female band called "Faux Pas" with Jesy Nelson. However, the group failed to make it through to the judges' houses. A later decision saw two members from the group, Nelson and Edwards, being called back to form the four-piece group "Rhythmix", along with Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jade Thirlwall, this sending them through to the judges' houses. The band decided to change their name, due to difficulties with an organization with the same name, to "Little Mix". On 11 December, Little Mix were announced as the winners, making them the first ever group to win the show. DNA (2012—present) Following ''The X Factor, the girls signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They said through a live stream via Twitcam that their debut single will be called "Wings". Little Mix announced their debut album in September 2012 called DNA, which released on 19 November 2012. They later published lyrics videos and official music videos of their other singles, "DNA", "Change Your Life", and "How Ya Doin'?". Personal Life Family Her mother's name is Debbie Duffie and father's name is Alexander Edwards, she has an older brother, Jonnie. Her parents are both singers. Relationships Zayn Malik Perrie is currently engaged to Zayn Malik from the British Irish boyband One Direction. One Direction performed Wishing on a Star with the finalists of the eighth season of The X Factor along with JLS. They were rumored to be dating, but both denied being in a relationship. In May 2012 the rumors appeared to be true when paparazzi snapped pictures of them kissing and riding a scooter. In an interview for Today that aired on May 30, 2012, Zayn confirmed having a girlfriend. The two have been together for quite a while, and seem to be very close and supportive of each other .On August 18th 2013, after a weekend together, Zayn proposed to her. She displayed her ring for the first time at One Direction 's This Is Us World Premiere in London. Perrie's mum confirmed the engagement to a radio station and Zayn's spokesperson said they were in fact engaged, but any other personal detail would stay personal. On August 21, 2013, it was announced internationally that Zayn and Perrie were engaged. He gave her a three diamond ring. Zerrie yesterday by littlemixfans-d613jv3.jpg Zerrie 4ever by littlemixfans-d5neugl.jpg Zayn-Malik-Perrie-Edwards-Relationship.jpg Trivia * She is currently engaged to Zayn Malik, who is a member of the group One Direction * Her favorite movies are Braveheart and The Notebook. * She mostly shops at Urban Outfitters, Topshop, River, American Apparel, and Vintage. * She has always thought of herself as a 'normal' singer. * Her nickname is 'Boho Mix' and 'Pez'. * She doesn't like roller coasters. *She is the youngest member of the group Little Mix. *She eats 9 packets of crisps a day. *She shares the same middle name as Jesy, which is Louise. *Her Birth Sign is cancer. *She sang "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette in her first X Factor audition. *Her favourite colour is blue. *Her favourite musician is Steve Perry from Journey. *She was named after Steve Perry. *Perrie and Jade are both from the coastal town of South Shields in Tyne and Wear, England. Quotes Category:People Category:Little Mix Category:Members Category:Song-writers Category:The X Factor Category:Singers